Not So Boring Friday Night
by shopgirl152
Summary: Friend Dates Series. On a boring Friday night in Danville, Phineas finds his best friend playing guitar in her front yard...and discovers that this Friday night may not be so boring after all. one-shot


**A/N: **Soo...set in the Friend Dates universe, though not a friend date per se. Just Phin and Izzy having fun on a Friday night. I mostly wrote this as an excuse to use Danielle Bradbery's song Dance Hall in a fic. Enjoy!  
**Song Used:** Dance Hall by Danielle Bradbery

* * *

"Okay, let's see if I remember this. It's been awhile." Isabella flexed her fingers, carefully placing them on the strings. "Third fret…first string…" she angled her wrist away from the guitar neck. "And…strum." Her thumb slid across the strings and she smiled. "Yes. Still got it. Thank you muscle memory." Her fingers found another chord and she began to play, singing along.

_Do do do, do do do  
__do do do do do  
__do do do, do do do  
__do do do do__  
_

"This week was hard, it's getting dark, the weeds are hot in my front yard, but it's Friday night and I don't really care. The moon is out, the crickets loud, a train went by, but it's gone now. So up and down the street I sit and stare."

_You could say there's not much here for us  
__nothing but a pile of dirt and dust…__  
_

"But baby—"

"Hey Izzy." Phineas waved as he walked into the front yard. "Whatcha dooin?"

The teenager giggled. "Nothing. Just sitting here playing guitar."

"Cool!" He grinned. "Mind if I play with you?"

"Nope." She studied him a moment. "Not that I mind, but…aren't you usually out with the guys?"

"Usually. But Baljeet and Buford have a date night and Ferb was taking Gretchen to the movies."

"What about Django?"

"Dunno. Out with Holly I think." He shrugged. "Looks like it's just us tonight." Isabella barely managed to contain a squeal and he laughed. "Don't get to excited Izzy; it's just a boring Friday night." The red head smiled. "Sit tight; I'm going to get my guitar. Be back in a minute."

She waited until he was out of earshot before letting out a loud squeal. "Oh my gosh! Best Friday night ever!"

"I'm back." Phineas smirked as he sat down next to her, tuning the strings. "Miss me?"

She blew a raspberry at him. "No. You were only gone for under a minute."

""Just checking." The red head slid his baseball cap around to the back, sticking his tongue out in concentration as he fiddled with the strings. "I hate tuning."

"I know right? It's the worst."

"Yeah…" Phineas plucked a string, giving the knob a quarter turn before plucking it again. "Finally." He balanced the guitar on his knee. "So what are we playing?"

"Dance Hall by Danielle Bradbery."

"Cool."

"Do you know that one?"

"No, but I can learn it." He motioned to her. "Go ahead and start playing; I'll jump in when I pick up the melody."

"Okay." Isabella paused in thought, holding her hands up and mimicking the chords. "Now where was I…oh yeah!" She placed her fingers on the fret boards, strumming the next verse. "We could string the stars over these corn stalks; and we could turn your truck into an old jukebox. Just take my hand and baby we could fall, let's turn this open field into an old dance hall. Do do do, do do do, do do—" the teenager stopped, shooting her friend a mock glare. "I hate you."

"No you don't." The red head merely smiled at her, fingers flying over the strings. "I have an ear for melodies remember?"

"I remember." She paused in thought. "Can you play the verses?"

"Probably. Was that the verse or chorus you just played?"

"Chorus."

"If you run through the next verse, I can probably pick it up."

"Okay." Isabella placed her fingers on the strings, singing the next verse. "No neon signs, no bar room fights, just you and me in these headlights, two-stepping, in rolled up levi jeans…got it?"

"Does the melody change on the other verses or is it basically the same?"

"Umm…I think it's the same…"

"I got it then. I'll improvise what I don't know."

Isabella set her guitar to the side, standing up. "Keep playing; I have an idea." She took a few steps forward, turning around to face him, singing as he played. "There ain't no band playing Rambling Man, no cowboys kicking old beer cans, just a couple Cherry Cokes and a mixed CD. Come on Phinny just spend me around…"

The red head smirked at the lyric change, watching as his best friend twirled around, her face illuminated by the porch light.

_And when the sun comes up  
__we'll head back into town  
__but for now…__  
_

Phineas stopped playing, setting the guitar to the side as he watched his best friend dance around.

"Hey baby what do you say? They're playing our song anyway." Isabella took a step toward the red head, pulling him to his feet. "Let's two step."

"Two step? Izzy, I don't know how to two step!"

"It's easy. I'll show you." She took his left hand in her right, lifting it to shoulder level before taking his right hand and placing it on her left shoulder. "Now follow my lead."

"Izzy, I don't think—"

"Phin, it's easy. It's quick-quick, slow-slow. Start with your right foot, I'll start with my left. I take a step forward with my left…" she slowly moved him backward. "You step back with your right."

"How come you're the one leading?"

She gently shoved him. "Because I know the steps." The teenager took another step forward, causing the red head to step back. "Good, but step back with your right foot instead of your left."

"Ugh. Izzy, this is to complicated. Can't we just dance the normal way?"

"Which is…?"

He moved his hands down to her waist, dramatically dipping her. "This!"

_Just take my hand and baby we could fall  
__let's turn this open field into an old dance hall__  
_

"Ph-Phineas?"

"Yeah?"

"How long are you going to leave me like this?"

He smirked. "Dunno."

"I'm getting a head rush."

"Oh." The red head brought her back up, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry Izzy; guess I got carried away."

"No prob. It was fun."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Cool." He stared at her a moment. "I hate to say this Izzy, but…I should probably head back. It's kinda late."

Isabella checked her watch. "Wow. Ten-thirty. Yeah, I should go too." She walked back to the porch, grabbing her friend's guitar and handing it to him. "Thanks for playing guitar with me."

Phineas grinned as he took the instrument. "Sure! We should do it more often."

"Yes we should."

He gave her a one-armed hug before heading back towards the street. He paused at the end of the front walk. "Hey Izzy?"

"Yeah?" She looked up as she grabbed her own guitar from the porch.

"Thanks for a fun Friday night."

"You're very welcome."

The red head held up a hand in a wave. "Good night Izzy. Sweet dreams."

She smiled softly as her friend headed back across the street. "Good night Phin. Thanks for the butterflies."


End file.
